


Eldest take care of youngest

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 當他聽到日舞又在酒館惹事之後，布屈便急忙從旅館房間跑到酒館門口。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 1





	Eldest take care of youngest

當他聽到日舞又在酒館惹事之後，布屈便急忙從旅館房間跑到酒館門口。  
他疲倦的喘了幾口氣，畢竟這個鎮子的旅館距離酒館有些距離，然後他擠進酒館的人群之中。「不好意思，」棕髮男人面露出有些緊張的表情，並試圖擠到事發現場，「借過。」  
好不容易站到酒館中間，布屈看見日舞坐在木製的椅子上，面色不好的看著坐在對面的另外一個人。大概又是因為打牌出了什麼事吧，布屈想著，他一眼掃過去，看見桌上擺著好幾瓶威士忌，他便知道自己的夥伴喝醉又說胡話了。  
對面那個人大聲的斥責日舞說了不堪入耳的話語，對他而言這是一種侮辱，而日舞只是皺著眉頭澄清自己敘述的是事實，大不了可以請現場的其他人作證。  
於是對方從腰間的槍套裡拔出了左輪手槍，要求日舞向自己道歉，否則就朝他開槍。  
「來啊。」有著灰藍色雙眼的男人也快速的從腰間拔出自己的柯爾特，並嘲諷的笑了一下，「你個孬種大概也不敢開槍吧。」  
「你！」  
空氣中的煙硝味正要一觸即發時，布屈連忙往前走幾步，打算阻止這一切的發生。  
「日舞！」他有點惱怒的喊著自己夥伴的名字，「拜託你放下槍來。」  
「布屈？」日舞有些訝異的看著他以為早已去房間休息的夥伴，「你不是睡了？」  
「有個到處惹事的朋友我怎麼睡得著？」棕髮男人嘆了一口氣，「放下，拜託。」  
於是日舞非常配合的將槍放在桌上。  
「抱歉，我的朋友喝醉了便會亂說話。」布屈看著對方，面帶歉意的笑了笑，「請接下我的道歉，如果可以的話這一餐我請吧。」  
對方在聽到對面那人的名字時，頓時呆愣了幾秒，「你是那個布屈．卡西迪？」  
「是的。」布屈微笑著。  
「操！」那人臉色一瞬間變得比剛才更加糟糕，「王八羔子就是你搶走了我的薪水！」  
布屈的臉被狠狠的揍了一拳，正中紅心。

最後兩人很狼狽的彼此扶著，走出了酒館。  
日舞用外套的袖子擦拭掉自己剛剛流出來的鼻血，並愉快的笑著，而布屈在聽到對方的笑聲時只是有些生氣的用手敲了一下對方的腦袋，「打爽了嗎？」  
「爽了。」他微笑著說道。  
布屈露出無奈的表情，「天啊，雖然我是長子，但也總不好一直照顧老么吧。」  
「哈！」日舞大笑了一聲，「這麼說來你帶著一整團瘋狂的小孩子啊，包括我。」  
「該知道我有多辛苦了。」  
高掛在夜色中的月光照在兩人身上，拉長了地面上相扶的陰影。

End.


End file.
